Can Love Stand the Test?
by Flash West
Summary: Wally saves Artemis from Cheshire, but at a price. A very high price. WallyXArtemis Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

AN-Okay, my very first fanfic! ;u; So yeah, I'm working from my ds, so I apologize in advance for any misspells. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the writing itself :D - Artemis' eyes widened, shock turning her body to stone. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't- Yet it was. She recognized both figures before her: the limp speedster lying on bloodstained grass, and the cat-masked assassin standing over him. Right now, she cared only for the former. "Kid!" she screeched, horror choking her voice. "Sorry, sis." purred Cheshire, sneering beneath her mask. Calmly, casually, she wiped blood - Kid's blood, Wally's blood - off her blade. "Daddy's orders." "Cheshire, you're dead!" Artemis snarled. At a speed that would've made Kid Flash jealous, she drew her bow and let an arrow fly at her wretch of a sister. - AN- whoo! Hope you liked~ Reviews appreciated;ideas, comments, constructive critisism very very welcome! ;D 


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Okay, I know the last chapter was short...I'm sorry ;A; It looked so much longer typing it on this thing. 1000KidFlash1000: sadly, no, I can't bold it, and my computer hasn't been working too well. And I actually did have it spaced like that, but it bunched together when I posted it. but thanks :) Sorry so short Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.:D - It missed, giving Cheshire the opportunity to escape into the shadows. Anger surged through the archer, but it quickly dissipated into fear. "Kid.." she breathed, going to him. Artemis dropped to her knees and took his gloved hand in her own. "Kid..Wally, wake up." she pleaded. Dull green eyes shifted to look at her. "Artemis..you're holding my hand.." he said softly, puzzled. She glanced down at their clapsed , she would yanked her away with a biting remark; instead, she squeezed his gently. "Well, duh, Baywatch. And you're.." her voice faltered, and she had to turn her head. When she returned her gaze to him, he could see that tears had broken past the icy walls she'd erected around her heart. Now those indescribably precious diamond fell in sparkling paths down her olive skin. "Why, Wally?" she choked. "Why'd you do it?" Images flashed through their minds: Same events, different perspectives. Chesire, dropping silently from a tree, blade in hand... Artemis, yelling at Kid Flash for one thing or another... Kid Flash, eyes wide, pushing Artemis out of way and taking the blow, which may or my not have been meant for him... Kid Flash,gasping; Cheshire, laughing; Artemis, screaming. "She was going after you, Ar." Kid's voice yanked them both back to the present. /No,/ Artemis thought, biting her lip. /She was after you all along./ "What kind of ninja boyfriend would I be if I let that happen?" his lips curved in a crooked grin. A red flush of anger unfurled across her cheeks, partially covered by her mask. "Amnesia, remember?" she protested. 


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hey, I finally got to a computer!:D Anyhow, thanks all! I think I'm going to change the title to...something. I don't feel that this fits.**

****He chuckled, a wicked plan forming in his mind. He deserved to have a little fun.

"Artemis.." he said, making his voice as weak as he could. "I'm dying. Time isn't my friend. Listen to me."

That caught her attention.

"What?" she asked, brow creased in a little worried frown.

"I knew...you couldn't resist me." he smirked.

"_Wally!_" she shouted, thought he could plainly see the glittering of tears in her dark eyes.

Now to test his acting ability.

"I...I love you, Artemis..." he whispered. His face went slack, his limp hand slipping from hers.

"Wally!" she repeated, though this time grief made her voice shrill rather than anger.

Now he was feeling guilty.

But not _that_ guilty.

She pressed her face into his shoulder, bawling, pleading with him to come back, that she loved him too. _Okay. Enough of this.  
_

_"_Miss me much, Arty?" he asked, sounding _perfectly fine._

She jerked back, grabbing her chest. Kid Flash could see the terrified look in her eye. Artemis, scared silent? Even more petrifying than Batman!

"Screw you, Wally West!" she snarled.

"Now, now, Arty. Is that a nice thing you say the the guy you lo-ove?" he singsonged, grinning cheekily

"In your dreams, Baywatch."

**A/N**

**Sorry so short! The story itself isn't that long, so I'm trying to stretch it out. Hope you liked~~~~~ **

**Review please! :D**


End file.
